Rumores
by Gaara-Sasori
Summary: -Habla el que me está ordenando a ir a una aldea completamente desconocida para mi, solo para averiguar si el rumor de que Sakura tiene novio es verdad– en ese momento a Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa pasándosela a Suigetsu - ¿o no es cierto Sasuke? / Primer Fic - ¡CAP 10! TERMINADA.
1. Rumor 1: Sakura tiene novio

_SasuSauku- FlashBack_

SasuSaku - Dialogos

_SasuSaku - Pensamientos_

** NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Anime**: Naruto

**Pareja**: SasuSaku

**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Titulo**: Rumores

* * *

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Gritó él - ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes? – Reclamó Sasuke frustrado, ya que es extraño, porque en su vocabulario solo existe 'Hmp'

- Oh vamos.. tu siempre decías que ella no te interesaba, ¿qué crees que soy?.. – pero siguió hablando antes de que le contestara - no, no me respondas –

- ¡Maldición Suigetsu! – Exclamó Sasuke - ¡Tengo que ir a Konoha en este momento! –

- Un momento ¡que! Espera, espera.. vuelve a repetir eso que dijiste – Suigetsu parpadeo un par de veces mientras su dedo meñique se enterraba en su oreja y sacar todas las porquerías que inundaban allí adentro, para así oír bien lo que su compañero había dicho

- Que voy a ir de nuevo a Konoha..—dijo un poco más calmado

-Oh si.. regresa Sasuke y te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y te dirán: ¡Sasuke volviste después de que nos traicionaste yéndote con el pedófilo de Orochimaru! ¡Wiii!—Habló sarcásticamente el peli-plateado

Sasuke se quedo procesando las palabras de Suigetsu

- Tienes razón –

-Pero por supuesto que la tengo – sonrió orgulloso el portador de la gran espada

- Iras tu..—

-Claro ire yo.. ¡¿QUÉ? – abrió los ojos como platos mirando al azabeche

- Si.. iras tu y me dirás todo lo que esta pasando en esa aldea – sentencio el pelinegro

- ¿Y Karin y Juugo? – interrogó Suigetsu

-Vamos, ¿no puedes estar un momento sin tu novia y tu amigo?—sonrió con burla Sasuke

-Habla el que me está ordenando a ir a una aldea completamente desconocida solo para averiguar si el rumor de que _Sakura-chan _tiene novio – en ese momento a Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa pasándosela a Suigetsu quien ahora sonreía maliciosamente – ¿o no es cierto Sasuke?

Sasuke solo miro hacia otro lado, haciendo un ligero puchero y cruzándose de brazos, eso hizo que a Suigetsu se le anchara más la sonrisa y riera escandalosamente, el azabeche lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

- Esta bien.. Iremos los dos, pero ninguna palabra de esto a Karin ni a Juugo ¿entendido? – ordeno Sasuke a su compañero

- Claro, claro.. – sonrió el oji-violeta

-Quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro—dijo mientras caminaban hacia su antiguo hogar

- No~ oye por cierto, estas progresando – Sasuke solo lo volteo a ver – Ya sabes, dijiste más de 3 palabras seguidas en vez de tus típicos.. - pero Sasuke se adelanto

-Hmp—

- Esos..—El peli plateado ya no siguió hablando ya que sabía que era en vano, Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba

**.: En Konoha :.**

- Sakura – le llamó la quinta Hokage

- Dígame Tsunade-sama – la nombrada hizo una reverencia—_¿Ahora que hice?_

- Dime…- la rubia hizo una pausa - ¡Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias novio!—interrogó la quinta, Sakura estaba aturdida por tal grito que hasta hizo que diera un respingo

-P-Perdón Tsunade-sama pero es que esto de tener novio es.. un invento—reveló la pelirrosa

-¿Qué? ¿Un invento?.. pero, ¿por qué? –

- Pues vera..-

**.:Flashback:.**

_En medio de la tranquila aldea de Konoha se veía a una chica pelirrosa, ojos jade, cuerpo bien formado y piernas torneadas, caminando alado de una peliazul de larga cabellera, ojos grisáceos, cuerpo voluptuoso y piernas largas y bien formadas, hablando y riendo como todas las chicas de su edad…_

_- Sakura-chan.. hoy es viernes asi que.. hoy es noche de disco ¿no?—preguntó curiosa Hinata_

_-Si, hoy es noche de antro – sonrió Sakura - ¿Con quien iras, Hinata?—_

_-Creo que con Kiba-kun..—contestó la chica de ojos perla_

_-¿Con Kiba? ¿Acaso no te ah invito un chico hiperactivo, rubio y de ojos azules?—Sakura esta confundida, se supone que él la invitaría a la disco no Kiba_

_-¿De que hablas?—preguntó la peliazul_

_- De nada.. olvidalo—hizo un gesto con la mano derecha restándole importancia, esta tarde iria a darle una visita a Naruto preguntándole porque no iba a invitar a Hinata ¡Vamos! ¡Él moria por ella y ella por él!_

_- Okey, entonces Hina, te veo en la noche ¿de acuerdo?—_

_-Claro Sakura-chan, hasta en la noche—y se metió a la mansión Hyuuga_

_-¡Uy! Ese Naruto, tendre que advertirle que se apresure ya que Hinata no tiene nada más 1 pretendiente..—habló con si misma la ojijade_

_- ¡Saaaakuuuraaaa!—Se oyó un gran grito atrás de ella.. no, eras varios gritos_

_-Oh oh- susurró ella, intento correr, pero sus zapatillas de diez centímetros de alto no la dejaron ¡En que estaba pensando cuando compró esos zapatos!_

_-¿Si?- preguntó ella mirando a los chicos que estaban enfrente_

_-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?—preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, algo realmente extraño, después de eso se oían frases como ''Ella ira conmigo'' ''¡No! Conmigo'' ''¿Estas idiota? Ira conmigo'' ''¿Dónde estoy?''_

_-Ammm.. lo siento chicos pero ya tengo una cita—mintió Sakura_

_-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?—preguntaron los admiradores _

_Sakura volteaba para ver a alguien conocido para que la salvara, en ese momento le agradeció a dios que pasara por ahí Sai - ¡Sai! ¡Si! Sai ira conmigo—fue a donde él- ¿Verdad, Sai?—dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo_

_-¿Verdad qué?—preguntó confundido el pelinegro_

_-Que iras conmigo al baile—Sakura sonrió falsamente mientras volteaba a ver a sus ''fans'' quienes tenían una cara de decilucion_

_-Pero de que estas…¡AAH! ¡DUELE!—gritó Sai, pero nadie se percato de que Sakura casi le esta arrancando el brazo para que no dijera una estupidez y la desmintiera ahí mismo- ¡Si!.. si voy a ir con ella a la disco hoy en la noche, chicos—le siguió el juego a su compañera de equipo, antes de que se quedara solamente con un solo brazo_

_- Owww..—fue lo único que dijeron los admiradores de Sakura antes de marcharse_

_Sakura solto un suspiro al mismo tiempo que soltaba el agarre del brazo de Sai – Gracias.. encerio, me salvaste de una—_

_-De nada, feita—y se fue antes de que Sakura le empezara a insultar_

_-Sai…-susurró pero cuando se dio cuenta, Sai ya no estaba –¡Se fue! Me las pagara luego…- habló mientras se iba a su casa_

**.: Fin del Flashback:.**

- Asi que fue eso eh..—Tsunade puso una mano en su barbilla, indicando que estaba pensando – Bueno, si es asi pues ¡que te vaya bien en la fiesta!—rió un poco y saco una botella de sake – Eso era todo.. te puedes ir –

-Con permiso Tsunade-sama—haciendo un sello de manos, Sakura desapareció haciendo un Puff

**.: En las afueras de Konoha:.**

- Oye.. ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?.. ¿Por qué si cambiaste de opinión podemos…? – pero Sasuke no lo dejo terminar

- Estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, ahora camina –

- ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿Dónde quedo el orgullo Uchiha? – Escandalizó Suigetsu

- Hmp, solo.. voy a asegurarme de que todo este como lo deje – Después de decir eso, Sasuke camino más hasta que llego a la gran entrada de la aldea de la hoja

- Claro - Suigetsu lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. El oji violeta trago ruidosamente ¡Estaba más nervioso él que Sasuke! Si era otro el que estaba ahí por una chica, regresando después de quien sabe cuántos años. Ahora no quería ni saber cómo los recibirían.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic^^ Espero && les guste Sasusaku..

¿Reviws? ¿pooor fiiis? :D


	2. Volviendonos a ver

SasuSauku- FlashBack

SasuSaku - Dialogos

SasuSaku - Pensamientos

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: SasuSaku

Género: Romance/Humor

Titulo: Rumores 

* * *

- Bien.. ahí que entrar, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no podemos arrepentirnos.. – nerviosamente Suigetsu empezó a mover las piernas hacia la entrada

- Hmp – Aunque no lo pareciera a Sasuke se lo estaban comiendo por dentro los nervios. Suspiró, cerro por varios segundos los ojos, los abrió y entro junto con su compañero a la aldea

Las personas veían impresionadas al Uchiha menor que venia acompañado de un hombre/tiburón con una gran espada

- Que molesto ¿Por qué nos miran asi? Ni que fuéramos cosas extrañas.. oh de acuerdo ¡Soy un hombre/tiburón! Pero no es para que me lo remarquen todo el tiempo.. – decía un poco fastidiado el oji-violeta

- Solo camina.. – Habló el portador del sharingan – Tenemos que encontrar rápido a Sakura – ordenó Sasuke

- ¿Cómo es? –

- No lo se.. ¿recuerdas que no eh venido en 5 años? – preguntó sarcásticamente

_- Valla esa chica sí que lo trae loco, primero dice más de 3 palabras seguidas, segundo lo pone nervioso entrar a la aldea ¿Qué? Pensaron que no me había dado cuenta. Si como no. Y tercero, hizo que ¡hablara sarcásticamente! Enserio que voy a alabar a la chica por hacer tantos cambios en él un solo dia._ Pensó Suigetsu

**.: En Otro lado de Kononha:.**

- ¡Naruto-baka! – Gritó la pelirrosa a su amigo

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio desconcertado

- ¿Que qué pasa? – le iba reclamar todo pero antes se le ocurrió una idea - ¡AH! Para que me preocupo, como quiera es demasiado tarde.. – lamentó Sakura

- ¿Tarde? ¿tarde de qué? – como era de esperarse el rubio se la trago toda

- Hinata, ya tiene ¡pareja para esta noche! – dramatizo ella

- ¡¿QUÉ? – grito Naruto – ¡Pero si yo la iba a invitar! ¿Quién es? –

-¿Quién es quien? – actuó confundida la pelirrosa

- Al que voy a matar por invitar a MI Hina-chan a la disco de esta noche – decía el chico sacando chispas hasta por las orejas

- Tu tuviste la culpa.. por no invitarla a tiempo – culpó Sakura a Naruto

- ¡Awww! Pero no se vale.. – continuó el rubio – Yo la iba a invitar – hablaba con tristeza - ¿Ahora con quien ire?

- ¡CAISTE! – gritó de repente la chica haciendo que Naruto diera un respingo

-¿ D-de que estás hablando Sakura-chan? – preguntó confundido

- Ella me dijo que iba a ir con Kiba porque no tenia pareja, no porque la había invitado – sonrió la chica - ¿y que estas esperando?

- ¿Esperando de qué? – el oji-azul todavía no captaba

- ¡VEZ A INVITARLA! – a veces Naruto la desesperaba

- Claro, claro.. – se levanto e inmediatamente salió de su departamento como un rayo, Sakura suspiró. A veces Naruto era tan… despistado. Salió del departamento y se fue a ver a su amiga Yamanaka.

- ¡Frentona! – habló una chica rubia, cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía, ojos azules, piernas largas y torneadas, piel fina y tersa - ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

- ¡Cerda! Pues, vine porque.. – pero no puedo terminar por que alguien entro a la tienda de flores – ¿Ese es..? – Sakura estaba sorprendida

- Ammm.. si ¿qué se te ofrece Neji? – ¡Era Neji! ¿Qué hacia Neji en una tienda de flores?

-Si, ¿me podrías dar un ramo de claveles? – al ver a Sakura e Ino se impresiono, es decir, ya sabía que la Yamanaka trabajaba ahí.. pero no que estarían las 2 mejores amigas de su compañera de equipo _desearía ser más que eso _Tenten.

- Sakura-chan, Ino-chan – ¡Genial! Ahora están las 3 mejores amigas de Tenten.. Habia llegado su prima, Hinata – Neji-niisan ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curiosa la de los ojos perlados

- Amm.. yo solo, vine por.. - ¡Dios! Jamas en la vida ah estado bloqueado ¡se supone es un genio! Pero afortunadamente pensó rápido – Son para Hiashi-sama – contestó Neji

- ¿Para mi padre? – interrogó incrédula – Ah, bueno.. – le sonrió

- Aquí tienes Neji – esta vez habló Ino, dándole el ramo de claveles que anteriormente había pedido

- Gracias – y se marcho rápidamente de ahí

- Que extraño – comento Sakura intrigada

- ¿Neji?.. siempre – dijo Hinata con una risita

- No, no.. bueno aparte – habló Sakura – No creo que ese ramo de claveles sean para tu padre Hinata, es más creo que es para alguien con cabello café con los ojos del mismo color – sonrió la pelorrosa

- ¡Al fin dices algo coherente, frentona! – rió un poco Ino – Tambien creo lo mismo

- ¡Hinata! – Apareció Naruto respirando entrecordamente – Necesito.. Hablar.. – Suspiró hondo – contigo - se notaba que habia corrido como mil cuadras

- N-Naruto-kun.. dime – contestó con un leve sonrrojo

- ¿Quieres ir al baile de esta noche conmigo? – soltó de repente – Vamos di que si, Hina. No te arrepentiras – le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo

- Naruto-kun.. s-si, si voy al baile de esta noche contigo – contestó Hinata sonrrojada y con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Gracias Hina! – gritó euforico él, la cargo y le dio vueltas – Gracias, gracias.. – Naruto estaba más que feliz, bajó a Hinata quien ya estaba mareada por tantas vueltas – Gracias de nuevo Hina, te quiero, paso por ti en la noche adiós – le dio un beso cerca de la boca y se fue

- ¡Uyyy! ¡Hinata! ¡Iras al baile de esta noche con Naruto! – sonrió Ino – Bueno, como hoy es viernes de fiesta, cierro temprano asi que ¡awecando el ala! – informó la rubia mientras iba afuera con sus amigas para ya cerrar el negocio por hoy – Tengo que ir por el peresozo de mi novio, ya saben, cuando se pone a ver las nubes, ¡no hay nadie quien lo mueva de ahí! Asi que nos vemos en la noche chicas – después de decir eso se marcho, dejando a Hinata y a Sakura

Hinata podía oir a la gente que pasaba alado de ellas murmurando cosas como ''¿Lo viste? '' ''Si, regreso después de 5 años'' ''Oí que fue por una chica'' ''Ya le fueron a avisar a Tsunade-sama, creo que lo van a encarcelar''

Hinata se sorprendió por eso último, abrió los ojos como platos, volteó a ver a Sakura quien la miraba confundida

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué esa cara? – prenguntó la pelirrosa

- C-Creo que Sasuke.. volvió – confesó – ¡Byakugan! – activo su avilidad - ¡Si, y viene con otra persona! ¿Qué vas a hacer Sak..? – pero Sakura ya no estaba

**.: En otro lado de Konoha:.**

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Shizune entró corriendo a la oficina de la hokage

- ¡Shizune! – grito la rubia, mientras escondía inútilmente su botella de sake – Te eh dicho que antes de entrar toques, amenos que sea… -

- ¡Una emergencia! Lo se, y esta lo es.. – Shizune miro la cara confundida de Tsunade y prosiguió - ¡Sasuke volvió a la aldea! – soltó

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó mientras se paraba de su silla

**.: En el centro de Konoha:.**

- ¡Voy a salir con Hina-chan! ¡Voy a salir con Hina-chan! – Naruto iba canturreando por toda la calle, mientras que las otras personas lo miraban raro - ¡Hola señora! … ¡Hola señor! .. ¡Hola niño! .. ¡Hola teme! .. ¡Hol… - el rubio se paralizó, ¿había visto a… ?

- ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, esperando despertar a su amigo de su trance - ¿Qué haces parado en medio de la calle, con esa cara?

- Pues ni modo que se la quite para estar parado, Sa-ku-ra – Esa voz.. esa voz grave y varonil, se parecía a la voz que antes le decía ''molestia'' esa voz que le robaba suspiros, sonrisas, lagrimas, sueños, recuerdos… esa voz le pertenecía a..

- ¿¡SASUKE! -

* * *

¡Aah! Encerio, gracias a las que me pusieron reviwes! :D Les agradesco mucho, este es mi primer fic y les doy gracias por apoyarme! Este capitulo es un poco corto pero espero que igual les guste!(: **SASU-SAKU-4EVER!** Espero actualizar mañana, pero quien sabe xD.. Bueno, Gracias de nuevo, las quiero(:

¡Sayonnara! ¿Reviews? :D ¿por fiiiis?


	3. Ella te gusta

CHICAAS! PERDON MIL VECES PERDON! Encerio no tengo palabras para decir cuanto lo siento PERDON nuevamente, esque en verdad no tenía IDEAS para seguirla entonces me bloquee, & es por eso que esta parte no salió tan buena.. espero que como quiera les guste(:

**Advertencia**: Algunos personajes OOC

- Sa.. ¿Sasuke..? – la pelirrosa volteó lentamente hacia atrás, topándose con la mirada de él, negra y fría; como siempre. Parpadeó un par de veces, para ver si solamente era un sueño, pero no, era real.

Naruto no podía salir de la impresión de ver a su mejor amigo de la adolescencia de nuevo, prácticamente para él era imposible, después de 5 años de no verse, parecía como si fuera mentira

- ¿Sasuke? – apareció de la nada un hombre de cabello plateado y una máscara tapándole media cara – Pero.. ¡Naruto! ¡De nuevo me haces esta maldita broma! ¡Te eh dicho que ya no voy a volver a caer! – se acercó a Sasuke mientras regañaba a Naruto

- Kakashi-sensei.. – intentó hablar Naruto, que aun estaba en shock, pero el capitán del equipo 7, no lo dejo continuar

- ¡A ver Sasuke~! – dijo sarcásticamente la última palabra – No volveré a caer.. – levantó una mano y agarro la mejilla de Sasuke, la peñisco

- Hijo de.. – pero no terminó de maldecir porque su ex – sensei, le apretó la boca – Mmm.. – Alcanzó a decir, después se lo quito de encima - ¿Qué le sucede? – lo miro activando su sharingan

Kakashi se sorprendió, eso no era una broma, era real.

- Sasuke .. – pero no termino porque lo interrumpieron.. otra vez

- ¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE! – gritaron desde lo lejos una rubia y una castaña, corriendo hasta donde estaba completo el antiguo equipo 7

- Tsunade-sama – susurró Sakura, viendo como su maestra de entrenamiento corrían hacia ellos

Nadie se lo podía creer, Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea y estaba enfrente ellos, pero la pregunta era ¿para qué?

- ¡Sasuke, prepárate para ser encarcelado! – grito la quinta hokage con todas sus fuerzas, y valla que tenia mucha

- Oh oh – habló Suigetsu, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar – Sasuke, vámonos.. ¡corre! – gritó desesperado el oji-violeta - ¡Sasuke! ¿No oyes? … Muévete – pero Sasuke ni se movía

- No me moveré de aquí.. no soy un cobarde – habló Sasuke con voz segura

- O sea que, ¿estás diciendo que yo sí? – preguntó indignado a su compañero

- … Si – contestó el azabeche con naturalidad

- ¡Asi! Pues… espera dijiste que ¿si? – confundidó Suigetsu miro a Sasuke - ¡Pero es que, no has visto! ¡Esas dos vienen acá como locas! ¡Y te aseguro que no es para darnos la bienvenida! – habló con nerviosismo al portador del Sharingan

Pero ya era tarde, Tsunade ya había llegado

- ¡Tu! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? – Gritó Tsunade, una vena salía de su frente - ¡Largo de la aldea, o si no quieres que te den una golpiza que jamás olvidaras! – amenazó ella

- Haga lo que quiera.. – dijo Sasuke – solo vine aquí por una sola cosa – miro a Sakura – pero … - y otra vez no lo dejaron terminar

-¡TEME! – reacciono Naruto después de todo - ¡TEME! –volvió a gritar - ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –

- ¡Wow! Este chico, tiene un problema mental – rió Suigetsu

- ¡Tu! ¡Tiburoncin! – señaló el rubio al mitad hombre mitad tiburón - ¡No insultes a la gente sin siquiera conocerla! ¡Fenómeno! – naturalmente Naruto no hace tal cosa, pero no dejaría con ningún extraño le hablara así

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Me dijiste Fenómeno! ¡Retrasado! – le devolvió el insultó el oji-violeta

- Suigetsu .. - le regaño Sasuke

- Naruto.. – le llamó la atención Tsunade

- ¡Retrasado! –

- ¡Fenómeno!

- ¡YA! – gritaron al unísono; Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune, Sasuke solo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, aunque lo negara, extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros y conocidos

- ¡Es él! – se defendieron Suigetsu y Naruto señalándose uno a otro

- Bien.. ¿en qué estaba? ¡A si! ¡Sasuke! ¿Quieres ir a la cataficcia? Oh no, no era eso.. – rió nerviosa la hokage - ¡Vamos para que te encierren por ser un ninja rango S! – Sentenció la rubia, mientras que se llevaba a Sasuke; que la ayudaba Kakashi

Sasuke no tuvo resistencia alguna, eso hizo extrañar a Tsunade, pero eso lo decifraria más tarde, ahora es agárralo desprevenido y sin niguna fuerza, por que si no, seria muy pero muy difícil llevárselo.

- ¡y tú! ¿Vienes con él? – le preguntó a Suigetsu

- Emm.. – dudó un poco – no.. – sonrió esperando que le creyeran

- Si como no, vámonos.. – Ordenó Tsunade – Kakashi, llámale a Gai, Azuma y Kurenai… diles que es urgente – y sin más la hokage hizo un jutsu y se llevo a Sasuke y Suigetsu

- Impresionante.. – susurró Sakura – ¿ Vi.. viste eso?

Naruto y Sakura no sabían cómo reaccionar, por un lado querían ayudar a Sasuke; pero los recuerdos de cuando los abandonó yéndose de la aldea, les llegaba a la mente entristeciéndolos y por el otro; querían recuperar el tiempo que en estos años habías perdido.

- Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun.. –llamó una voz muy conocida para ellos

- Hina-chan … -dijo Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viste todo?

Hinata solo asintió – Lo.. lo siento Naruro-kun – la chica agachó la mirada

Naruto sonrió por tal escena – no te preocupes Hina – le guiñó el ojo y sonrió dulcemente – como quiera te lo iba a contar

Hinata se sonrrojo, volteo a ver a Sakura y vio que esta tenia la cabeza agachada – Sakura-chan.. – llamó a su amiga - ¿Estas bien? –

Sakura seguía en la misma posición, Naruto se acerco un poco a ella y Hinata también hizo lo mismo quedando enfrente de ella, asi quedaron varios segundos cuando empezaron a ver que pequeñas gotas salian de los ojos jade de la pelirrosa cayendo al suelo. Hinata y Naruto se impresionaron un poco.

- Sakura.. – habló una voz atrás de ellos

- ¿Sai? – volteó Naruto al reconocer a quien le pertenecía

- ¿Qué le pasa a la feita? – sonrió sin ningún animo Sai

- Te enteraras después – dijo Naruto un poco serio, nada común en él

Sai se sorprendió un poco, Naruto serio, Sakura llorando y Hinata preocupada; eso si que era extraño

-_Comúnmente ellos nunca hacen eso, bueno Hinata si pero nadamás; ¿Qué habrá pasado? – _pensó rápidamente Sai, pero cuando quiso reaccionar – Naruto, cuéntame el chisme digo la información para ver si.. – pero paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de ellos tres – Mierda..

**.: En otro lado de Konoha :.**

- ¡SASUKEE BAAKAA! – gritó enfurecida la hokague - ¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste!

- Ahora si te matará – dijo Suigetsu aguantándose la risa

- Shh.. – calló Sasuke a su ruidoso amigo

- ¡Espera que te encuentre a ti y a tu tonto amigo! –

- Oh.. eso si es volarse la barda – susurró queriéndose levantar pero el azabeche no lo dejó

- ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Nos pueden ver – regañó el portador del Sharingan al oji-violeta

- ¡Bah! – bufó el peli-plateado - ¿Sabes? Todo esto es por tu culpa – culpó a Sasuke

El Uchiha solo miro a Suigetsu sin decir nada, aunque lo negara sabia que era cierto

- Pero bueno – siguió hablando el de la gran espada – tu quisiste venir por esa hermosura de chica ¡wow! Encerio que tienes buenos gustos.. mira que Sakura pensé que era fea, pero veo que me equivoque y bastante.. – pero paro de hablar porque sintió una mirada de muerte por parte de su compañero, Sasuke no se veía muy feliz - ¿Sasuke? – se preguntó incrédulo Suigetsu

- No.. vuelvas a fantasear con MI chica.. ¿entendiste? – dijo autoritario y con voz más fría de los normal a su oji-violeta amigo

- Pero ¿qué te pasa? Acaso ella.. – inmediatamente Suigetsu puso una cara de sospecha – O ¿acaso te gustaaaa? – pregunto en forma picara

- ¡AQUÍ ESTAAN! –

Oh oh..


	4. El plan

Otra vez me retrase chicaas lo siento; pero hubo una tragedia en mi escuela & en mi salón u_u' Pero bueno ya estoy aquí, tarde pero seguro: Aveer si les guusta:D'

* * *

-¡AQUÍ ESTAAAAN!

Oh oh…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esque no te puedes qedar con la boca callada? – reclamó Sasuke a su amigo ya que por sus preguntan ''impudentes'' los habían descubierto.

- ¿Yo? Si fue por TU culpa la cual estamos aquí – lo miro con los ojos cerrados el mitad hombre mitad tiburón

Rie fuertemente la Hokage al ver tal escena –Ustedes ineptos no pueden con mi inteligencia – aseguró Tsunade con orgullo

-Tsunade-sama; le hablan de su tienda de apuestas.. dicen que le pidieron $50000 & usted solo dio $500 – avisó su asistente

- ¿Su… inteligencia? – comentó burlonamente Suigetsu

- ¡Callate! Ahora por tu imprudencia tendrán 10 años de cárcel – sentenció Tsunade sacando humo por las orejas

- ¡¿10 MALDITOS AÑOS? – Gritó Suigetsu -¿Acaso usted esta MAL de su cacahuatito? Yo creo que si.

Sasuke solo cambiaba de cara al ver discutir a su amigo con la hokage; valla que era divertido.

- Mira estúpido dientes de serrucho; a mi no me vas a hablar asi.. – exclañó con algo de enojo la rubia

- Mira vieja chancluda.. – iba a terminar de hablar cuando Sasuke interrumpió

-Iremos con usted; nos atrapo asi que lo más justo es que nos lleve a donde sea que tenga planeado – uso una voz tan, pero tan bulnerable que ninguno de los otros dos se la creía

-¿QUÉ?—gritanron Suigetsu & la Hokage

- ¡Genial! – dijo sarcástico el hombre tiburón—Ahora los dos están mal del su cacahuatito

Sasuke lo miro mal.

-Bueno ya, basta de charla; vámonos.. –fue la ultima palabra de Tsunade antes de desaparecer con un 'Puff'

**.: En otro lado de Konoha :.**

Nadie podía creer que el más pequeño y el único sobreviviente de la familia Uchiha alla vuelto a la idea y mucho menos sabían cual era su propósito.

- Sakura-chan.. – habló Hinata al ver que Sakura no decía ninguna palabra

-Oye Sakura-chan; sé que nos impresiono a todos pero no quiero que te pongas asi.. ¿sabes? Quisiera saber porque Sasuke-teme volvió, ¿acaso no tienes la misma duda? – era una de las pocas veces que oias hablar tan seriamente a Naruto

Sakura solo lo miraba

-¿No quieres saber cuales son sus propósitos?, ¿Volvio por venganza?, ¿A quien busca?, ¿Qué es lo que lo hizo regresar? Ya que tiene que ser algo muy grande, ya que no por nada regresaría – aseguró el rubio

- Naruto-kun tiene razón Sakura-chan; tienes que ser fuerte en este tipo de situaciones y proteger la aldea si es necesario; recuerda que ellos son ninjas rango S, buscados por todas las aldeas—agregó la chica oji-perla

- T-Tienen razón – porfin hablo la pelirrosa – Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esta planeando.. – exclamó con seguridad

-Eso es Sakura-chan –sornrió on orgullo el chico

**.: Con Tsunade :.**

-Muy bien Sasuke, dime a que haz venido – preguntó la hokage, era raro, normalmente primero les daba golpes antes de preguntar algo a algún criminal

-Puede asegurar que a verla a usted no – sonrió burlonamente

Rio escandalosamente su compañero ante tal comentario – ¡Buena esa! –

La rubia estaba que echaba humo por todos lados - ¡Estúpidos! Pero mas estúpida yo a intentar hablar con un par de asnos – gritó ella

-Oiga.. puedo hacerle una pregunta? – interrogó Suigetsu

- No – contesto fríamente Tsunade

-Bueno, le quería preguntar si nos puede dejar salir.. – después de haber dicho eso el peli-plateado ''sonrió'' dando a mostrar sus afilados dientes

Sasuke solo lo volteó a ver con cara de: eres un completo idiota.

-¡Ah! Claaaaro; supongo que creías que solo por hablar ''amablemente'' te iba a dejar salir..—habló sarcásticamente la rubia

-Tsunade-san .. – intervino Shizune – yo pienso que debería encarcelarlos y no dejarlos salir hasta morir..—pero no la dejaron terminar

- ¡NO! ¡Ella no piensa nada! ¡Ella esta loca! ¿Qué no lo ve? Lleva cargando un cerdo, a tipo de pesonas como esas no les debe hacer caso – dijo alterado el hombre tiburón

- ¡OYE! – reclamó la ayudante de Tsunade

- Oye, esque estas loca —repitió Suigetsu

-Pensandolo bien es una buena idea – aseguró con cara pensativa la hokage

- ¿Ah si? –sonrió Shizune

- Si.. de hecho eso es lo que hare.. –

- Que aburrido..—después de todo nada de eso le afectaba a Sasuke

- Más aburrido estarás cuando tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida encarcelado & a lado de este mugre idiota – refiriéndose a Suigetsu

El oji-violeta la miro mal –Oiga, oiga le acepto lo de mugroso pero lo de idiota no..- - reclamó

- Me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que pienses – contestó Tsunade

-Solamente enciérrenos; ya me canse de estar escuchando sus estupideces – dijo el azabeche

- ¡OYE! – reclamaron los 3 presentes

- ¡OK! Shizune llevalos a su celda.. –sentenció la gran hokage

Shizune dijo su común reverencia y se desvaneció junto con los nuevos integrantes de la aldea Konoha: Sasuke y Suigetsu.

.: En otro lado :.

- ¿Y que es lo que se hara esta noche? - ´pregunto Ino

- Una disco – contestó su novio haciendo obvia la respuesta

Lo miro un poco mal –Eso ya lo sé.. pero con lo de la llegada de ya sabes quien.. no sé si Sakura y Naruto quieran ir –

-¿Estas bromeando? – se escuchó una voz que venia acercándose

-Naruto—sonrió Ino al ver que seguía con su típica sonrisa, a lado de él venían Sakura y Hinata quienes también traian su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Yo, Sakura-chan & Hina-chan estamos listos para la disco de esta noche – anunció el oji-azul

- El burro por delante – se burló Shikamaru

- No, tu no estabas – afirmó Naruto devolviéndole la burla

-Bueno, bueno; les avisare a Neji y a Tenten para que estén listos para en la noche; adiós – se fue dejando a los otros mirando como es que la rubia es tan escandalosa para todo. Pero aun asi Shikamaru la quería con todo su ser.

-Problemática—susurró sonriendo el domador de sombras viendo hacia la dirección que se fue su novia

**.: En la cárcel :.**

-¡Bravo!.. Esto era lo que querías ¿no? – reclamó sarcásticamente el portador de la gran espada a su compañero de celda – Que una vieja loca nos encerrara..

- Te escuche inútil – habló desde afuera Tsunade

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Sasuke? – preguntó Suigetsu

- Escuchame bien; que no lo volveré a repetir—advirtió al oji-perla, ese plan tendría que salir perfectamente bien para que todo eso que les paso valiera la pena

* * *

Holaa hola; chicaas les prometo que yaa no me taardare como esta vez u.u esqe encerio eh estado muy ocupada; porfaavor perdonenme D: buueno espero & les guuste & de nuuevo perdon! Laas qieroo dejen reviews :3 Sayoo!~


	5. Plan en marcha

-Escúchame bien Suigetsu que no lo volveré a repetir – hablo muy serio el azabeche – Y por supuesto NO quiero que lo arruines

-OYE! Alguna vez te he fallado? – pregunto indignado el oji-violeta

Sasuke lo miro con una cara de: te contesto?

-Está bien, está bien ya! Supéralo; Juugo se me atravesó y casi te doy con mi espada pero no fue apropósito lo juro – se disculpo por millonésima vez el hombre Tiburon – Bueno y.. cuál es el plan?

**.: Con Tsunade, a unos cuantos metros de Sasuke & Suigetsu :. **

-Por culpa de este par de ineptos; nos perderemos la fiesta – dijo Tsunade entre enojada y aburrida

-Cierto – en lo que dijo eso, a Shizune se le ocurrio una idea – Que tal si.. nosotros SI vamos a la fiesta hokage-sama?

-No podemos.. Tenemos que cuidar a estos criminales.. –hablo con algo de furia

-Lose, pero y si nos vamos sin que ellos se den cuenta, no intentaran escapar ya que pensaran que nosotros estamos aquí cuidándolos – al oír eso a Tsunade le brillaron los ojos

-Pero que idea tan mas estupenda; Shizune te mereces un premio – Exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Enserio, cual? – Shizune en el momento que Tsunade dijo "premio" sonrió de tal manera que su cara se le veía como la de un asesino maniático

-Pero Shizune! No sonrías así que asustas – la regaño

-Lo siento – se disculpo su ayudante con una sonrisa mas tranquila

**.: De nuevo, con Sasuke & Suigetsu :.**

-Así que, una fiesta? – Sonrió Suigetsu con malicia – Valla, ellas sí que son tontas, hablar de una fiesta a unos cuantos metros de nosotros

-Sí, y se supone que irán todos los jóvenes de Konoha y de las demás aldeas, ese será el blanco perfecto- Sasuke acompaño a su compañero sonriendo –Ahora entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Suigetsu asentía varias veces – No, no entiendo

Sasuke respiro hondamente para después explicarle con gran detalle lo que tenía planeado para hacer esa noche para por fin saber si lo de Sakura era cierto.

**.: Al otro lado de Konoha :.**

-Kyaaaa! Este vestido esta hermoso! No veo la hora de ir a esa fiesta! – escandalizo Ino a sus amigas

-Calmate! Solo es un vestido – trato de tranquilizarla Tenten – Ademas el mio es mas bonito que el tuyo- rio un poco

- Ja ja que graciosa –dijo sarcásticamente la rubia – Por cierto Tenten, tu nos debes un chisme..

- Chisme? Chisme de que? – La castaña no tenia idea de que hablaba su amigaa

-No te hagas, Sakura, Hinata y yo vimos a Neji entrar a la florería muy nervioso a comprar un ramo de claveles.. que paso eh? Como te lo pidió? – preguntaba muy curiosa la rubia

Tenten estaba roja como un tomate

-Ino! Deja de presionar a la pobre de Tenten – reclamo Sakura

-Sakura-chan tiene razón Ino-chan, no presiones a Tenten-chan si ella nos lo quiere decir nos lo dira – opino Hinata

-Si pero yo quiero saber – Hizo Ino puchero

Tenten solto una risita –Claro que les dire chicas, miren lo que paso fue -

**.: Flashback :.**

Toc Toc; sono la puerta de la casa de Tenten

-Tenten hija, abre estoy un poco ocupada – explico la madre de Tenten

-Claro mamá – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – Buenas tar.. – La castaña no pudo terminar de hablar porque se sorprendió al ver quien estaba parado en la puerta de su casa

- Ho.. Hola Tenten – tartamudeo por primera vez en años el ojiperla

-Neji – la castaña seguía sorprendida

-Escucha, esto es muy difícil para mi.. – hizo una pausa y suspiro – te traje esto – saco el ramo de claveles detrás de su espalda – esto es para ti – se las dio con un gran sonrojo en la cara

-Gr.. Gracias – Tenten cada vez se sorprendia mas, Neji en su casa, sonrojado y con un ramo de flores diciendo que son para ella, pero reacciono – Neji! Pasa porfavor

- Si.. – con mucho nerviosismo el portador del Byakugan entro a casa de la maestra de armas

-Tenten hija, quien era?.. – pregunto pero se detuvo cuando vio al gran Neji Hyuuga en la sala de su hogar – Cariño tienes visitas.. –miro a su hija – y visitas muy apuestas – rio la madre –No me habías dicho que tenias novio -

-Mamá! – se sonrojo aun mas Tenten – El.. el no es mi novio – explico con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Aww; que lastima, porque harían excelente pareja – sonrió su madre

Neji no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosísimo y sonrojado

-Bueno los dejo solos para que puedan hablar a gusto – dicho esto la madre de la castaña se fue dejándolos solos

Se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, pero Neji agarro valor y empezó a hablar

-Tenten.. – hizo una pausa – Vine a.. pedirte – hizo otra pausa pero esta vez un poco más larga

-Si, Neji? – Ella estaba que se moría de la curiosidad por lo que le iba a decir y esperaba que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando

-Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de esta noche? – por fin soltó Neji a la castaña, temiendo de su respuesta, porque rayos! Era su compañera de equipo, y tal vez ya tenía una pareja

-CLARO QUE SI! –grito Tenten antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

**.: Fin del Flashback :.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso – sonrió con un leve sonrojo

- Que tieeeeerno! – exclamaron las otras tres chicas al escuchar la historia de Tenten de cómo fue que la piedra de Neji Hyuuga le pidió ir al baile con el

- Si, y mucho más si hubieran estado escuchándolo – sonrió y suspiro – Fue tan bonito ese momento, jamás lo olvidare – Se confesó la castaña

-Bueno, bueno.. Listo! Quedan 2 horas para el baile y hay que ser las más impactantes de la disco chicas- les giño el ojo la de los ojos azules

**.: Al otro lado de Konoha, con los chicos :.**

-No puedo creer que valla con Hina-chan al baile-ttebayo! – Sonrio muy feliz el rubio a sus amigos

-Si, yo tampoco –Dijo Neji

Naruto lo miro mal – Shikamaru, a que hora es la fiesta? – pregunto

-Según Ino empezara a las 8 de la noche – respondió el domador de sombras

- Son las 6, tenemos 2 horas para estar listos y pasar por nuestras parejas.. – exclamo Naruto

No dijeron nada durante algunos segundos, se quedaron ahí, parados

-Si bueno, todavía falta mucho que quieren hacer? – pregunto el chico cuya palabra favorita es "Problemático"

**.: Pasaron las 2 horas, con Sasuke & Suigetsu :.**

-Es hora – Susurro Sasuke

-Si – Contesto su compañero

-Saca la bomba de gas – ordeno el azabeche –Asegura que quede una de ellas para el plan B

-Esta bien, aquí esta toma – El hombre tiburón le dio la bomba de gas y esperaron a que la hokage y su asistente llegaran

-Shizune asegúrate de que los ineptos estén encerrados, para podernos ir.. –

-Si, Tsunade-sama – La ayudante de la hokage, fue a vigilar que sus "inquilinos" estuvieran muy bien encerrados

-AHORA!- grito Sasuke mientras tiraba la bomba de gas hacia Shizune

-Pero que? – solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo

-Shizune?.. Shizune..- La rubia también cayó bajo el efecto del gas

-Listo, salgamos de aquí.. – ordeno el portador del Sharingan, tirando la pared y saliendo saltando por los arboles.

Su plan había comenzado.

* * *

Perdon denuevo por la tardanza; esque estoi de vacaciones xD y pues se me hace un poco mas dificil porder escribir pero espero les guste y dejen Reviews porfaa :D

Las quiero(:


	6. Secuestrada por él

**.: 7:30 de la noche :.**

**.**

- Dios, que nervios – habló un rubio mientras se mordía los labios.

- Algo.. – El Hyuuga aunque lo negara estaba que se moría de los nervios igual que Naruto.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Tranquilos – animo Kiba – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán – trato de tranquilizarlos, era frustrante ver a todos con los ojos moviéndolos hacia todos lados, acomodándose mil veces su ropa y viéndose todo el tiempo en el espejo.

- Por cierto, ¿tú con quien iras al baile? – preguntó Shikamaru, ya que aun ninguno sabia quien iba a acompañar a Kiba.

- Oh, la verdad no iré con nadie, haber a quien me encuentro estando ahí – les guiño el ojo, Kiba nunca cambiaria seguía siendo el mujeriego que todos conocían – Además **alguien **– miro al chico de los ojos azules – Me quito a mi pareja – lo miró un poco mal.

Naruto rió – No dejaría que fueras con Hina-chan al baile de ninguna manera – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba _de nuevo_ su vestuario. El rubio iba con un pantalón formal negro, una camisa manga larga azul cielo, que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos.

- Ni yo – También habló Neji – Todos conocemos como eres Kiba – El castaño protegía como a una hermana menor a Hinata – Eso va también para ti Naruto, si le haces daño a mi prima, te las veras conmigo – Lo miro de reojo mientras se acomodaba su camisa color beige, que lo combinaba con su pantalón negro formal.

- ¡Claro! Te aseguró que protegeré a Hina-chan con mi vida si es necesario – exclamó Naruto, nunca en su vida iba a dejar que su chica de ojos perla sufriera por ningún motivo.

- Bueno, bueno todos sabemos que Naruto quiere mucho a Hinata, ¿cierto? – Esta pregunta hizo que Naruto se pusiera rojo, haciendo que todos pusieran una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿O no es verdad? – insistió Sai.

-La verdad es que si quiero mucho a Hinata-ttebayo.. – confesó el portador el kyuubi a sus amigos, aunque eso no era un secreto muy oculto.

- Pobre Hinata, no podrá tener hijos.. – dramatizó un poco Sai.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Se preocupó Naruto. Todos pusieron una cara de ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de cual se fumaba Sai? El pelinegro vestia de una camisa que su color era negro acompañada de una pantalón blanco.

- Porque Naruto no tiene… - Pero se calló cuando el rubio era detenido por Shikamaru y Neji ya que por esa _típica _mala broma que dijo el pelinegro le salía humo hasta por donde no debe de salir, queriendo golpearlo. Kiba solo se botaba la carcajada, no podía ni respirar.

- Calma Naruto, por ahí dicen que cuando uno se enoja por algo que dicen es porque es verdad – Dijo burlonamente Kiba, mientras se sacudía su pantalón formal ya que se había votado al piso por reír tanto, traía también una camisa color miel.

- Muy gracioso – bufó el rubio sarcásticamente – Por cierto, Shikamaru me gusto tu camisa, me preguntaba si alguna vez tú.. – no termino cuando le respondió.

- Totalmente ese es un no como respuesta – Se adelantó el domador de sombras. Él traía una camisa color verde y un pantalón café oscuro.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto haciendo un mini-berrinche.

-Naruto, la última vez que te preste una camisa, terminó llena de pintura el día que según ibas a pintar tu cuarto – lo miro mal – Quedo llena de color naranja, no quiero que otra de mis camisas llegue a estar igual –.

- Pero.. –

-No –

- Pero.. –

- ¡Ya! – Exclamo Kiba estresado, sus amigos a veces lo llegaban a desesperar – Tienen exactamente 15 minutos para ir a casa de Ino por sus novias – lo cual la pañabra _novia _ponía un sonrojo en la cara de Naruto y Neji - o lo que sea que sean de ustedes, ahora muévanse –.

**.**

**.: Con las chicas :.**

**.**

- ¡Nos vemos, hermosas! – Grito Ino al verse al espejo y después voltear a ver a sus amigas. Ella traía un mini-vestido _típico de ella _color negro adornado con perlas plateadas en la parte de enfrente y en forma diagonal con el que dejaba ver su escultural figura.

- Así es, nos vemos bellísimas – Habló Tenten quien traía un vestido pegado a su cuerpo color rojo con flores blancas cocidas hasta debajo de su vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Hinata solo las veía, teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese vestido le era un poco incomodo – Encero ¿me veo bien? – Cuestiono preocupada, que tal si a Naruto no le gustaba. Llevaba un vestido color blanco que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, dejando también ver muy bien sus atributos ya que el vestido se le pegaba muy bien a su figura.

- Claro que si, Hinata te ves súper bien – Animo Sakura a su amiga, el vestido de la pelirosa era gris con manchas negras en él y con un perfecto escote en la espalda – Todas nos vemos espectaculares – Después de decir eso, tocaron el timbre.

- ¡Yo abro! – Exclamó Ino mientras corría hacia la puerta de su casa para abrirla - ¡Shikaa! – Dijo antes de abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo.

- Hola, te vez preciosa – Saludo el domador de sombras para después darle un apasionado beso a su novia.

- Consíganse una habitación – Dijo burlonamente Kiba.

- ¿Podemos entrar? – Interrogo el rubio pero no dejo terminar – Muy tarde, ya entramos – Entró y vio a las chicas que quedaban adentro, se veían bellísimas, pero cuando sus ojos vieron a Hinata, casi se salen de su cara, se veía realmente maravillosa, ese vestido se miraba perfecto en el cuerpo de la oji-perla, viendo como uno de sus lindos hombros se dejaba ver. Se veía preciosa.

- Límpiate la baba, Naruto – Se burlo Sakura de él, pero volteo y vio a quien estaba detrás del rubio – Oh eres tú – Dijo aburrida.

- Que tal Sakura, también me alegro de verte – Habló sarcásticamente Sai.

- Que gracioso – contesto de igual forma – Solo vámonos –.

- Como digas – El pelinegro traía su típica cara sin emociones , él le dio a tomar el brazo a Sakura y esta lo agarro – Vámonos –.

- Neji.. – Dijo en voz baja la castaña cuando vio que él iba hacia ella.

- Hola Tenten, te ves.. – E hizo una pausa, pensando en que si era apropiado decirle que se veía estupenda o tal vez ella lo tomaría como algo descortés, pero sin siquiera pensarlo la palabra salió sola de su boca – Estupenda - ¡Que había hecho! Ahora Tenten pensaría que era un atrevido, pero se tranquilizo cuando sintió los suaves brazos de la castaña alrededor de él, con gusto lo respondió.

- Gracias – Contesto ella.

- ¡Valla! Soy el único sin pareja, pero no me preocupare, ya que en el baile seguro consigo a una chica – Dijo para sí mismo Kiba. Viendo salir a las 4 parejas de la casa de Ino también saliendo él y cerrando la puerta.

**.**

**.: Con Sasuke y Suigetsu :.**

**.**

- ¿Ya llegaron? – Pregunto un desesperado Hombre/Tiburón a su compañero Uchiha. Oigan, ya habían pasando como 20 mil horas de que estaba en esa mugrosa ventana de ese mugroso baile y todavía no llegaban, ¿que venían de rodillas o qué?

- No, ahora cállate y siéntate que nos pueden ver – Regaño a su escandaloso amigo.

- ¿Ya llegaron? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- No –

- ¿Ya merito? –

- ¡Que no! – Grito exaltado el portador del Sharingan.

Suigetsu lo miro feo – Haz herido mis sentimientos – Se volteo indignado – No me hables –.

Sasuke le iba a responder pero en eso vio cuando llegaron a los que estaban esperando – Hey, mira – Le habló a su compañero.

- Te estoy ignorando – Dijo el dueño de la gran espada, volteándose de espaladas hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Déjate de payasadas! – Exclamo el pelinegro estresado – Mira, mira ahí viene Sakura, cierra el ozico – Ordenó.

- ¡Oh! Aparte de que hieres mis sentimientos, me recuerdas que en vez de boca tengo ozico, gracias Sasuke ahora me siento mucho mejor.. – Pero no dejo que siguiera hablando ya que le tapo la boca, era necesario ahí venía Sakura y con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Uff, estúpido Sai – Dijo al aire _o eso pensaba ella_, poniendo sus manos en el marco de la ventana, y recostándose en ellas. Sacando apenas su pequeña nariz.

- Nos vemos otra vez, Sakura – Maldita sea, esa era la misma voz que oyó cuando **él** le hablo por primera vez en años, cuando estaba detrás de ella, esa voz tan varonil que podía volver loca a cualquiera. Voltio lentamente para verificar si esa voz era de aquel hombre que la dejo enamorada. Cuando finalmente se encontró con esos ojos color carbón, se sintió en el aire. Solo que solo sintió eso, después nada. Todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos con ella? – Cuestiono Suigetsu a su compañero. Al mirar como Sasuke la cargaba y se la ponía en el hombro – Que lindo vestido – Sonrió el oji-violeta al verla.

- ¿Haremos? Dirás yo que hare con ella, tu vete a divertir, yo me encargo de Sakura. Y ya te advertí que dejes de fantasear con MI chica ¿me oíste? Ahora desaparece. Antes de que te ahorque por andar pensando cosas que no debes –. Amenazo el azabeche a su compañero.

- Como digas – Y despareció con un puff.

- Ahora tu y yo Sakura, tenemos cosas pendientes –.

* * *

¿Reviews? Chicaas, aqui esta el sexto caapitulo :D no qeedo tan buueno pero espero igual les gustee ñ.ñ Graacias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews! Las quiero muucho(:


	7. Peleando por lo mio

-Oigan, desde que llegamos a la fiesta no volví a ver a Sakura ¿Dónde crees que este?– Preguntó preocupada Ino.

- A de estar en el baño, ya sabes cómo es.. Se tarda HORAS allí dentro – habló Sai, aunque viéndolo bien, era extraño que Sakura no estuviera con sus amigas.

- O a de estar peleando con quien se le cruce – exclamo Kiba entre risas – Y también sabemos cómo es su carácter de "princesa" – Hizo unas comillas en sus manos con la última palabra. Sakura tenía un gran carácter, no se dejaba de nadie.

- Ire a ver si está ahí – Dijo Hinata, ya le estaba preocupando demasiado, se apresuro en llegar al baño para ver si su amiga se encontraba ahí, entró – ¿Sakura? ¿Estás aquí? – Cuestiono, pero no estaba ahí, es decir, nadie se encontraba allí.

.: Con Sasuke :.

Estaban en un lugar oscuro, era como un bosque, solo que sin ningún ruido de ningún animal, se oía solo el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas de los arboles.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto Sakura segundos después de despertar_. __Ay me duele la cabeza, pero este dolor me parece familiar, esta es la segunda vez que lo siento, ¡ah! Ya recuerdo, lo sentí al otro… dia… que… Sasuke… se… fue._Tartamudeo un poco Sakura al darse cuenta que era exactamente la misma sensación que aquel día, pero en vez de la tristeza que sintió aquel día, ahora siente nerviosismo. Oyó como las ramas se movían haciendo un ruido como cuando alguien está cerca.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Cuestionó la pelirrosa asustada, estaba bien que fuera la kunoichi de Konoha que no le temía a nada, pero esa situación era realmente escalofriante. De nuevo se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido pero atrás de ella. Volteo desesperadamente.

- ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES? – gritó la oji-verde - ¡¿PORQUE NO TE MUESTRAS? - volvió a gritar aun más fuerte, se empezó a desesperar y unas cuantas lagrimas se le salieron de sus ojos a causa de la angustia.

Vio como una persona salía detrás de un árbol, camino unos pasos y se detuvo solo se veían sus pies, ya que el resto de su cuerpo era tapado por las sombras y la oscuridad del lugar.

- Tranquila, Sakura… No te hare daño... – Otra vez esa maldita voz..

- ¿Eres tú? – interrogó la chica... Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. -¡Contesta! – exclamo alterada.

- Si – Él empezó a caminar, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que estaba enfrente de Sakura, ella estaba perpleja. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y las lágrimas se desbordaron como cascadas. Sasuke solo la miraba.

-¿Qué haces?—Cuestiono ella, ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Hacerla sufrir? ¿Más todavía? Había tantas preguntas pero todas sin respuestas - ¿Qué quieres de mi? – preguntó con voz quebrada.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber?—Pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara el pelinegro, él en realidad no sabía la magnitud del problema que tenia Sakura en su cabeza al verlo, allí, justo enfrente de ella.

La pelirrosa lo miro con rabia, ahora era mucho más arrogante que antes, eso le disgusto muchísimo.

- Sasuke, tú piensas que voy a tener una sonrisa porque regresaste—Se armo de valor y se acerco un paso –Pues estas demasiado equivocado- ¡Uh! Golpe bajo para el azabeche—Que si llegabas te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos; ¡Pues NO!—Se acerco un poco más, él solo la miraba con los ojos un poco impresionados – Hacerme sufrir todos estos años, esperando que te arrepintieras y volvieras – Agacho la cabeza.

-Sakura.. – interrumpió Sasuke, pero ella no la dejo terminar.

- Solo te volveré a preguntar de nuevo.. – hizo un pausa, alzo su mirada y miro al ojinegro a los ojos - ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres de mí?

El portador del Sharingan sonrió – Todo – soltó.

La ojijade al escuchar tal revelación, puso su mano sobre su boca por la impresión.

.: Con los chicos; en la fiesta :.

Hinata corrió hasta donde estaban los demás y de buenas a primeras soltó – Sakura no está en el baño, la busque por todos lados y no aparece – Esto hizo que todos en coro dijeran ¡QUE! Y no por la impresión sino porque no escuchaban por la música.

- ¿Qué dices Hina? Lo siento no te escuche por el ruido – Le habló al oído el rubio a la ojiperla, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

- Q-Que Sakura no está en n-ningún lado—A lo que Naruto escucho perfectamente y se le hizo bastante extraño.

- ¡OIGAN TODOS! – Grito el ojiazul, a lo que llamo la atención de sus amigos, de más personas en la fiesta, de los que están encargados de las bebidas, y hasta de un conserje que andaba hasta atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Pregunto Shikamaru.

- Sakura no regresa del baño hace rato, no aparece – explico el rubio.

- Ah de tener diarrea – Hablo entre risas el dueño de Akamaru.

-No se dice diarrea, se dice problemas digestivos – Corrigió con mal gesto Tenten, a lo que Neji asintió, cómo era posible que Kiba sea tan mal hablado pensó el ojiperla.

- Pero también se puede decir diarrea – aclaro Sai

- Pero se oye mal.. – Dijo Ino

- ¡Basta! No estamos hablando de quien tiene diarrea o no, estamos hablando de que Sakura no aparece por ningún lado, Hina ya la busco y no la encontró, tenemos que ir a buscarla – Regaño Naruto a sus amigos, era extraño cuando el rubio regañaba a los demás eso significaba que estaban hablando de algo serio.

- Entonces separémonos – Opino Shikamaru, él era el más sabio de ellos – Naruto con Hinata – Los nombrados se miraron y sonrieron – Tenten con Neji – ellos solo se sonrojaron – Sai y Kiba, y yo con Ino, quien la encuentre le avisa a los demás – Todos estaban listos para irse cuando Shikamaru, al último dijo – Y nada de irse a hacer sus cochinadas – Se burlo, todos se sonrojaron – Y menos ustedes – Señalo a Kiba y a Sai. Ambos se voltearon a ver y se vieron con ojos de asco, terminado de decir eso, se adentraron en distintas direcciones al bosque.

.: Con Suigetsu :.

-Maldito Sasuke, a qué hora vine a parar a este maldito bosque – Maldecía entre dientes el ojivioleta – Y para colmo ya me perdí – Terminando esa frase se oyó un ruido detrás de él - ¿Quién esta ahí? – Dijo mientras sacaba su enorme espada, se oyó de nuevo el ruido - ¿Quién rayos…? – No termino de decir su oración cuando salió el culpable del ruido a sus pies - ¡Ay! Una ardilla – Se acerco a ella y se agacho – Hola, pequeña – puso su dedo en su cabeza y la empezó a acariciar – Eres tan boni.. ¡AAHH! – Gritó - ¡Salvaje! ¡Me mordió! – La iba a patear pero oyó otro ruido – No me digas que llamaste a tu familia – Se angustió el portador de la gran espada – Pues no tengo miedo – Dijo temblando, el ruido se acerco - ¡Dios! Perdoname porque a los 5 años me robe un chicle… - No termino de decirlo cuando aparecieron los causantes de tal ruido.

- ¡Eres tú! Fenómeno – Señalo con su dedo a Suigetsu el rubio.

- Oh, solo eres tu retrasado – Se alivió el ojivioleta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogo Naruto.

- ¿No es obvio? Ando de picnic – Sonrió sarcásticamente el hombre tiburón.

- A mi no me engañas, estas aquí por otra cosa, a ver, ¿dónde está tu canasta de comida? – Cuestiono el rubio, incredulo.

- Naruto, él estaba hablando sarcásticamente – Le explico Hinata a su amor platónico, bueno ni tan platónico.

-¡Oh! – Entendió el rubio – Como sea, ¿Dónde está Sakura? –

-¿Sakura? Yo que sé… Yo me perdí en este maldito bosque ahora no sé dónde diablos estoy – Mira a su alrededor – Pero bueno ya me voy, estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo – Mira a Hinata – Me retiro bella dama – Hace reverencia como si se tratara de una princesa y se va.

- ¡Ese maldito! – Exclamó Naruto

- Tranquilo, pronto la encontraremos – Sonrió Hinata dulcemente al rubio – Solo ten fe – Animo mientras le agarraba la mano al ojiazul. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

.: Con Sasuke :.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Sakura no comprendía lo que decía el ojinegro - ¿De qué me hablas? – Pregunto algo alterada.

- ¡Shh! Alguien se acerca – Sasuke activo su Sharingan - ¡Hmp! Tus amiguitos están aquí.. – Reveló el azabeche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Quiénes? – Hizo tantas preguntas como pudo la pelirosa.

- No hace falta que te diga fea, estamos aquí – Habló Sai, mientras miraba a Sasuke.

- ¡Sai, Kiba! – Sonrió Sakura.

_Asi que él es Sai ¿eh?, no me imagine que el novio de Sakura fuera lo que estoy viendo ahora, cómo es que puede ser novia de alguien que le dice fea, de alguien qe no tiene color…_ Pensó el portador del Sharingan.

- Asi que eres Sai – Sasuke se puso enfrente de él, lo miro de arriba abajo – No eres gran cosa –

Sai ladeo la sonrisa – ¿Quieres comprobar que eso es mentira? – Retó

- Sai… - Kiba y Sakura hablaron en coro.

- No vale la pena – Afirmo la ojijade, mirando al azabeche.

- Hmp… - muto Sasuke activando su sharingan – Te demostrare que cuando quiero algo, lo consigo – Miro a Sakura de reojo.

- Eso lo veremos – Volvio a retar Sai.


	8. ¿Gas nocivo?

HOOOLA. Perdon por el retraso pero tenia un GRAN pero GRAN bloqeo :c pero ya esta aquí ya llego ESPERO LES GUSTE! Ahora que estoi de vacasiones tengo mas tiempo :3 asique estare actualizando el fic, y por ahí subiré uno que otro One-shot, ustedes díganme de qe parejas miren aquí están las que pueden ser: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno, PeinKonan y tmbn yaoi :o

Jajaja okeey las dejo disfruten, y MIL GRASIAS POR LOS REVIEwS enserio. Bueno yaya, las dejo leer xD.

* * *

Oh oh.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban clavados en los de Sai. Ninguno de los dos mostraba miedo. Ninguna emoción. El viento movía su cabello, su ropa, solo se oía el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles y arbustos.

–¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! – Grito un rubio del otro lado de los arbustos –Están bajo arresto – saltó hacia donde estaban ellos, tenía sus manos en forma de pistola.

–N-Naruto-kun, espera… – salió Hinata detrás de él.

–Naruto ¡no seas inmaduro! – lo jaló Sakura hacia donde estaba ella y Kiba.

–Sakura-chan, estas pistolas son muy poderosas cuidado – advirtió el ojiazul. A lo que Hinata miraba con gran ternura.

–¡Cállate! – le gritó el dueño de Akamaru – ¿No vez que estamos en medio de una pelea? – mientras decía eso señaló a Sai y Sasuke. Si no fuera porque estaban en un bosque ya hubiera sacado una silla y estuviera comiendo palomitas tal como en el cine.

–Y ¿qué es? ¿Una pelea de miradas? ¿De ver quien parpadea primero? – dijo sarcásticamente Naruto– porque en serio, no están haciendo nada–.

Después de que Naruto dijo eso, se oyó como Sai y Sasuke saltaron para comenzar su batalla, y cuando apenas iban a empezar a matarse entre los dos se oyó un grito.

– ¡BASTA! – Gritó Sakura –No tienen porque pelear, es absurdo–

En cuanto oyeron eso, los dos que estaban en el aire bajaron.

–No te metas, fea– gruñó Sai.

–¿A quién le dices fea, pedazo de imbécil? – espetó el portador del Sharingan agarrándolo de la camisa.

La pelirrosa al ver esa acción, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír sin que nadie la viera, o eso creía ella.

–Muy bien, muy bien, se acabo el show – anunció Kiba –A ver, ya que encontramos a Sakura, y llegaron Naruto yHinata, ¿Dónde rayos están los demás? – interrogó. Era cierto ¿donde se habían metido?

**.: Con Neji y Tenten :.**

– Ya buscamos por todas partes y no encontramos a nadie– espetó la joven de dos chonguitos –Creo que estamos perdidos– se alarmó.

–Tranquila, Tenten– se acercó a ella, es decir, demasiado cerca.

Ella se paralizo al sentir a Neji juntito, muy juntito. Con su espalda podía sentir su muy entrenado torso. Dios como adoraba entrenar con él, cuando sentía mucho calor, Neji se quitaba su camisa, haciendo que se le viera todo su abdomen, era un Dios. Su pecho, su ombligo, su vientre, su… su…

–¡Tenten! – habló en voz alta el Hyuuga. A lo que la castaña volvió en sí. Pero el todavía estaba muy cerquita de ella por detrás.

– ¿Eh? ¿Sí? – habló un poco aturdida y sonrojada. Como había podido pensar en esas barbaridades, si se enteraba Neji, podría dejarle de hablar y ella no quería eso.

–De pronto – subió una mano acariciando el brazo de la castaña – pensé que estabas ida – acerco su boca al cuello de ella. La joven podía sentir su respiración, su aliento tibio en su nuca. Se estremeció, era la primera vez que sentía eso y le encantó.

_Neji, deja de ser tan cobarde – se reprochó a sí mismo – solo dile lo que sientes. Si no lo dices, nunca sabrás lo que ella piensa de ti. Pero y ¿si no le gustó? Se acabaran los entrenamientos, las comidas juntos, los paseos, las misiones, todo. No, no, no. Tranquilo, relájate. Déjate llevar._

Por otro lado Tenten también estaba en una pelea en su mente.

_Tonta, deja de ser tan insegura. Si no le dices ahora, jamás podrás hacerlo. Nunca más tendrás una oportunidad de estar solos los dos. Pero pensándolo bien, si lo hago y no siente lo mismo, quedare como la tonta que se enamoró de su mejor amigo y como siempre él no la corresponde, a la que ve como una hermana. Pero si me dice que siente lo mismo, me hará la mujer más feliz del mundo.._

–_Solo tengo que.._

–_Saber si él/ella_

–_Siente lo mismo _

–_Que yo…_

–Tenten–

–Neji–

Ella se volteo para estar frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No dijeron ninguna palabra más, con lo que se decían con la mirada era más que suficiente, él la agarró por la cintura acabando con el espacio que había entre los dos cuerpos, la castaña solo se dejo llevar, acercaron lentamente sus rostros. Él agarro la mejilla de ella y la acaricio, bajando hacia su mentón haciendo que acercaran sus labios. Un momento mágico, en el cual ninguno de los dos cambiaría por nada.

–Neji–

–Shh. No hables– contestó con voz tierna –Solo déjate llevar–.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Tenten le temblaran las piernas. Y sin ninguna otra palabra que añadir. El espacio que había entre ellos dos se terminó. Su primer beso, era mágico, sus bocas eran perfectamente compatibles, eran perfectas juntas, encajaban perfecto. Todo era perfecto.

**.: Con Shikamaru e Ino :.**

–¡Shikaaaaaaaa! – gritó la rubia.

– ¿Si?

–Más rápido – suplicó ella.

– Eso intento – alegaba el del clan Nara –Pero por más que quiero mis piernas no dan para más… –

– ¡Pues camina más rápido, porque este bosque ya me está dando miedo – dijo ella agarrándose de la mano de él. *N/A: Pervertidas e.e jaja okno* –Que tal y nos encontramos a algún monstruo, a algún animal raro – habló histéricamente la ojiazul.

–Ino no seas problemática, tranquila – aunque lo negará, su novia ya le estaba metiendo miedo, porque o sea, quien no iba a tener miedo en medio de un bosque, de noche, no se veía nada.

–Está bien amor, contigo me siento segura – mientras dijo eso, Ino se acurruco mas en el pecho de Shikamaru.

Él solo sonrió le encantaba su novia. Y la forma de ser de ella.

**.: Con Suigetsu :.**

–Por todos los cielos – gruñó el ojivioleta – lo único que me faltaba ¡PISAR CACA! – habló enojado –¿Dónde mierd* estará Sasuke? Llevo HORAS perdido buscándolo – se dijo a sí mismo – ¡Pero me las va a pagar juro que me las va a pagar! – espetó mientras hacia el mismo ademán que hacen las villanas en las telenovelas.

Se oyeron unos pasos cerca de él.

–Genial – gruño con sarcasmo – No estoy para bromas así que… – y antes de que siguiera hablando llegó a su nariz un olor espantoso.

–¡Wacala!... ¿Habré sido yo?... No creo, hoy no comí frijoles – en cuanto término de hablar una nube negra apareció alrededor de él. – ¿Pero qué…? – y sin más ni menos, cayo inconsciente.

**.: Con Neji y Tenten :.**

Ellos seguían en su beso de amor, en su beso de declaración, pero ¿qué era ese aroma tan horrible?

–Neji, ¿qué es ese…o-olor…? – No pudo terminar de hablar cuando cayó desmayada al suelo. El castaño quiso ayudarla pero él también cayó al piso. Sonrojados por el largo beso que habían tenido.

**.: Con Shikamaru e Ino :.**

– ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué es esta nube? – dijo Ino quien ya se estaba comenzando a marear.

–No lo sé, pero… c-corre-e…. – habló sin fuerzas, agarrando a su novia de la mano, y abrazandola, los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo al suelo.

**.: Con los demás :.**

– ¡TEEEMEEE! Eres un engreído, ¿Quién te crees tú, para venir aquí a pelear? ¿Qué es lo que tanto peleas? – Reclamó el Uzumaki – Porque si mal no recuerdo, te fuiste porque ¡QUISISTE! Traté de detenerte pero… –.

– Basta Naruto – interrumpió Sakura – No estes diciendo lo que ya todos sabemos – miro fulminante a Sasuke – A él no le importó y ni mucho menos le importa ahora–.

– ¡Hmp! – solo se oyó de la boca del azabeche, aunque quisiera contestar, no tenía ninguna excusa para poder explicar el porqué se fue. ¡Vamos! Ya sabemos que para que se hiciera más fuerte pero, además de eso. El porqué dejo todo sin mirar atrás, sin sentimientos.

– Si, eso pensé – espetó la pelirrosa. Aunque si corazón le suplicaba que saltara arriba de él para abrazarlo como nunca, su mente le decía que la hizo sufrir demasiado con su partida.

–Vamonos – habló después de un rato Sai – No tiene caso seguir aquí –.

Todos menos Sasuke, asintieron. Pero de pronto...

¡PUUFF!

–¿Qué rayos…? – exclamó el rubio al ver una gran nube los baño a todos.

–¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? – interrogó Hinata horrorizada por lo que acaba de suceder, intentando activar su Byakugan, pero no pudo. Atrás de ella se oyó como dos personas caian al piso – ¡Sai! ¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru! – gritó la peliazul. Ellos cayeron más rápido ante el efecto de ese gas.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de caer al piso inconsciente, corrió a donde ella y la agarro con sus fuertes brazos, intento activar su sharingan, pero no funcionó.

_¿Qué rayos está pasando?_ Pensó el azabeche.

–Sa-Sasu-ke – fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirrosa antes de desmayarse.

–¡Hina-chan! – gritó Naruto, ella se derrumbó al lado del él–¡Contesta, Hina! – se arrodillo alado de ella y le agarro la cara – ¡Hinaaa! – el Uzumaki ya estaba desesperado – Hi-Hi-na – no pudo más y cayó en el pecho de su amor platónico.

–¡D-Demonios! – el azabeche todavía resistía al efecto del gas, en eso oyó unos pasos alado de él, pero la vista ya la tenía demasiado nublada, lo último que pudo ver fue una cabellera rubia.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo en ese bosque y quien era esa cabellera rubia?

* * *

Las quuieroo; si les saque una sonrisa dejen reviews ;3 sayoo y no olviden dejar en sus reviews de que pareja quieren el primer Oneshot :3


	9. Trampa

HOOOLISS; como les dije ESTOY DE VACACIONEES :D y puuedo actualizar mi fic ñ.ñ no quiero empezar otro porque me quitaría tiempo en este prefiero terminarlo :3 BUUUUENO aquí está el siguiente cap ;) ENSERIO COMENTEN UNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARIA PARA EL PRIMER ONESHOT no me ignoren :c y tmbn si lo quieren perver, tierno, romantico, y assi C: buueno y mi capacidad de escribir como loca jaja las quiero y gracias por los reviews …

* * *

...

–– ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! –– se oyó dentro del tipo calabozo donde estaban varias personas tiradas en el piso del otro lado de las rejas, en hilera.

–– ¿No cree que se paso un poco? –– preguntó una silueta a lado de la otra.

–– ¿Qué? ¡Nah! Todos están bien, solo están dormidos por el gas que respiraron –– aseguró la cabellera rubia.

–– ¡A-Ay! –– se empezaron a despertar y a quejar los jóvenes tirados.

––¿Dónde estamos? –– preguntó Suigetsu, mientras abría mas los ojos y los abrió más cuando vio a su amigo azabeche –– ¡SASUKE! Alfin te encontré, por kami te escondes peor que una ahuja en un pajar –– reclamó el ojivioleta, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba del brazo de su amigo –– ¡Te extrañe tanto! ––.

––No seas ridículo –– regañó el portador del Sharingan –– Y suéltame –– dijo desasiéndose del agarré de su torpe compañero. De pronto se dio cuenta del extraño lugar donde se encontraban miro hacia todos lados y vio a los demás.

––¡Valla, valla! –– exclamó la voz del otro lado de las rejas –– ¡Miren quien se despertó, el bello durmiente –– dijo burlonamente.

–– Hmp –– bufó el azabeche. Y recordó que no le había funcionado su Sharingan –– ¿Por qué no funciono el Sharingan cuando aventaron ese gas? –– interrogó.

–– Hize ese gas para que exactamente no pudieras activar tus ojos, y vieras quien era el culpable de que todos ustedes cayeran desmayados–– confesó muy segura de sí misma esa voz.

–– ¡Esa voz! –– habló repentinamente Naruto detrás de ellos –– Esa voz yo la conozco –– confesó.

Al otro lado se escuchó carraspear a la persona.

––N-No, no tienes idea de quién soy yo –– habló con voz nerviosa.

–– ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ya sé quien es! ¡Es…! ––

–– ¡CALLATE! –– gritó Sakura, ella también había despertado.

–– S-Sakura-chan ––

–– ¡No hables Naruto! –– dijo entre orden y suplica.

Okey, ahora no entendía nada, sabía que era un genio pero no entendía ni J de lo que hablaban a su alrededor su antiguo compañero rubio sabia quien era la persona que los tenia encerrados ahí pero la molestia del equipo –_bueno no tanta molestia después de todo_- no quería que dijera nada. Y él no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

–– ¡No entiendo nada! Sasuke, ¿tu entiendes algo? –– interrogó el de la gran espada al ver aquella escena, el azabeche no contestó, estaba claro que no entendía tampoco.

–– Na-Naruto-kun –– despertó Hinata –– ¿D-Donde estamos? –– preguntó temerosa, no se veía nada solamente unas sombras al otro lado –– ¿E-Esa no es..? –– pero antes de que terminará su oración Sakura se apresuró a hablar.

–– Hinata, ya despertaste ––

–– ¡Hina-chan! –– Exclamó Naruto, corrió a donde estaba la peliazul –– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? –– la abrazó tiernamente –– Me muero si te pasa algo Hina ––

–– N-Naruto-kun –– sonrrojada a más no poder la chica correspondió su abrazo, ante la mirada de todos -_los que habían despertado-.__  
_–– ¡Awww! –– se escuchó una voz al otro lado de las rejas. A lo que paró cuando sintió el codazo de la sombra de alado.

–– ¡Neji! ¡Kiba! ¡Sai! ¡Tenten! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ino! ¡Akamaru! –– gritaba el rubio –– ¡Despierten! ¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu! –– salieron 7 Narutos y cada uno agarro a los antes mencionados, los tomaban de los hombros y los zarandeaban. Hasta que los despertaron. Después desaparecieron con un ¡PUFF!

–– Cinco minutitos más, mamá –– dijo somnoliento Kiba mientras se levantaba –– Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela ––.

––¿Dónde rayos estamos? –– Sai también despertó –– ¡Sakura! ––se acercó a ella –– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ––.

Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, apretó sus puños. Ese cara pálida no iba quitarle a su pelirrosa. No, eso sí que no.

–– ¡Wof! ¡Wof! ––ladraba y ladraba Akamaru, pero no eran ladridos de querer matar a alguien, eran de saludo.

–– ¡Shh! Akamaru, tranquilo –– le susurraba su dueño –– Ya sé que no corremos peligro.

–– Tsk. Que problemáticos son todos ustedes, no dejan dormir a uno –– gruñó –– Ahora donde rayos estamos metidos? –– se llevó una mano a la cabeza –– Hasta me dio dolor de cabeza –– se quejó Nara.

–– ¡Shika! Tranquilo, ¿ya viste quien está allá? –– sonrió cómplice la rubia. Señalando del otro lado de las rejas. A la mente inteligente de la rubia se le había escapado quitar su botella de Sake de la mesa en donde estaban sentadas.

Él solo se limito a sonreír.

Era más y menos que su ocurrente Hokage: Tsunade.

–– ¡Sasuke! –– Hablo ella –– ¿A qué has venido? ––preguntó directo a la pregunta que el azabeche no quería que le hicieran, porque si tenía razones por las cual regresar. Su antiguo equipo 7. Pero su orgullo no lo iba a dejar decir jamás aquellas confesiones. O al menos eso pensaba.

Sasuke no contesto.

–– ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –– hablaba energéticamente el hombre mitad tiburón –– Yo me sé la respuesta –– pero paró de hablar cuando el portador del Sharingan lo miro fulminante.

–– Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar –– hablo seria pero sin dejar que ni Sasuke ni Suigetsu se dieran cuenta de que era ella –– Tendré que tomar medidas drastic… –– no la dejaron terminar cuando se oyó como derrumbaron la pared.

–– ¡Que está pasando! –– gritó Suigetsu –– ¡Son los terroristas! –– aseguró al ver a tres hombres vestidos con un traje raro y mascaras de animalitos.

–– ¡Son anbus! ––corrigió el azabeche.

Tsunade y Shizune quedaron descubiertas.

–– ¡Eran ustedes! –– Soltó Suigetsu –– Par de locas, definivamente ––.

–– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –– gritó Tsunade pero no tuvo respuesta alguna –– ¿Quiénes son?! –– Sin respuesta.

Los anbus sospechosos corrieron hacia donde estaban ese grupo de jóvenes ninjas, se miraron entre si y asintieron. El de la máscara que parecía un búho agarro a Sakura. Por detrás y se puso muy cerca de su oído. Susurrándole algo.

–– ¡Ew! ¡Wacala! ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! –– Hablo con repugnancia la ojijade –– ¡No abusaras de mi! ¡Suéltame! –– Ella empezó a sentir pánico, las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos. Intento zafarse del agarre del anbu, para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

–– ¡Ja! –– rio burlonamente el de la máscara de búho –– Crees que soy tan tonto como para que me des uno de tus famosos golpes quiebra huesos, por eso te puse esas esposas, que contienen chakra para que no te las puedas quitar ––.

–– ¡Dejala! –– ordenó Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

–– Pero miren quien es, el menor de los Uchiha –– dijo sarcástico el anbu –– ¿Quién te crees tú para ordenarme algo, eh traidor? –– retó el de la máscara.

Uff. Directo al orgullo.

–– ¡Alguien que te va a matar si no la dejas en paz! –– sentenció el ojinegro muy enojado. Miro a Sakura, quien estaba algo sonrrojada. No podía hablar, el anbu ya le había puesto un trapo para que no dijera ni gritará nada.

–– Veremos eso –– fue lo último que dijo el anbu, antes de irse trepando por los arboles con un enojado Uchiha detrás suyo.

Los otros dos anbus agarraron a los demás, incluyendo a Tsunade y Shizune, con una red de chakra.

–– ¿Acaso parecemos pescados? –– reclamó Suigetsu.

–– ¡Tu si! –– rió Naruto.

–– ¡Te voy a…! –– Quiso alcanzar al rubio pero no pudo con toda la gente que había atravesada dentro de esa red –– Que apretado estoy, ya me entumí –– dijo con fastidio, a lo que estiro los brazos uno a la izquiera y otra a la derecha y los pies también, al mismo lado y en cada una de sus manos sintió algo redondo y suave. Pellizcó.

–– ¡Ah! –– gritaron Hinata y Tenten.

–– ¿Qué pasa Hina? –– preguntó curioso el rubio.

–– Algo me pillizcó.

–– A mi igual –– dijo la castaña. Extrañada.

–– ¡Ay! ¿Quién rayos me toco el trasero? –– dijo sin pelos en la lengua la ojiazul.

_Oh oh. Que no se den cuenta que fui yo, Que no se den cuenta que fui yo, Que no se den cuenta que fui yo. _Suplicaba en su mente el ojivioleta y lentamente quitaba sus manos de donde las puso cuando sintió que le agarraron el brazo.

––¡Fuiste tú! –– le gritó Naruto.

_Mierda._

Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru miraban fulminante y con un aura negra alrededor de ellos al hombre mitad tiburón. En menos de tres segundos empezó una pelea dentro de esa red.

Los dos anbus que quedaban miraban hacia donde se había ido su compañero con Sakura. Ya nos los encontraron con la vista.

–– Bien, ya están lo suficientemente lejos–– dijeron mientras se quitaban la máscara. Eso hizo que los de la pelea se detuvieran dejando a un Suigetsu muy adolorido y con un ojo morado.

–– ¡USTEDES! –– gritaron al unisolo sorprendidos todos los de la red.

––Si, nosotros –– Hablaron dos personas parecidas, con su inigualable peinado de hongo. Y una sonrisa a las cuales inexplicablemente les salió un brillo especial.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

Dejen sus reviews hermosaas y hermoosos :3 de como les parecio y de que pareja quieren oneshot no me ignoren :c los quierooo! y grasias por leer! ;)

Sayooo~ un beso.


	10. Confesión Capitulo FINAL

HOLA! Yo otra vez aqui, ya queria terminar esta historia ya que me habia tardado mucho en hacerle un final, acepto tomatazos porque la verdad es mi primera historia y no sabia como terminarla. PERDON si esta enrredado o no les gusto pero hize todo lo que pude, no sean tan malos conmigo :c buueno los dejo leer! Y muchas grasias por sus reviews! :3

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES**: OoC.

* * *

– ¿Lee? – habló sorprendió Neji. ¿Qué hacia su energético amigo ahí?

– ¿Cejotas-sensei? – Naruto habló con los ojos abiertos como plato, no se lo podía creer – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

– ¡Que la llama de la juventud no se acabe nunca! – exclamó el hombre de traje verde, con su peculiar sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo es que supieron que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Tenten.

– Deja eso, primero que nos quiten esta red – interrumpió Kiba. Estos hombres verdes se acercaron a ayudarlos quitándose esa red, que inexplicablemente no se la habían podido quitar antes.

– ¿Por qué esta cosa pesaba mucho cuando estaba el otro anbu?, bueno, si es que es verdaderamente un anbu – entre cerró los ojos el rubio y apuntando acusadoramente a Gay y Lee.

– Oh si si, él es un verdadero anbu – interrumpió Tsunade – y la red pesaba porque yo les puse mi chakra – soltó como si nada la Hokage.

–Hokage-sama, me podrían explicar cómo es que ellos están aquí, y ¿quien fue el que se llevo a Sakura? – preguntó Sai. Esto no podía estar más enredado.

– A ver, a ver ¿Quiénes son estos dos con traje ridículo? – dijo Suigetsu mirando a los de las cejas grandes.

– Ningún traje ridículo, este traje es de juventud, de espíritu, de nobleza – hablaba Lee con gran entusiasmo alzando sus puños mientras decía su pequeño discurso – ¿no es cierto, Gay-sensei?

– ¡Asi es, Lee! – y al mismo tiempo que decía les salió un respaldo de un atardecer con un gran mar a lado de él.

–Muy bien, muy bien ya basta – bufó Tsunade después de ver ese teatrito.

– ¿T-Tsunade-sama? ¿Quién se llevo a Sakura? –preguntó con preocupación la Huyga, Tsunade la volteo a ver y se acerco a Shizune y empezaron a chuchichearse cosas entre ellas, asintieron un par de veces y camino hacia Hinata.

– Esta bien, les explicaremos – empezó a hablar Shizune – ahora siéntense… – no termino de decir eso cuando ya todos estaban alrededor de ellas dos, incluso Gay y Lee quienes ya sabían todo pero ellos querían volver a escucharlo, en cuanto a Suigetsu, también se sentó queriendo oír el chisme.

.

_**.: FlashBack :.**_

– _¿Pero qué…? – fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía un poco – ¡Shizune! – se acerco a lado de su compañera quien está todavía inconsciente – ¡Maldita sea! – Vio la celda de Suigetsu y Sasuke – ¡Se escaparon! – enojada volvió a voltear a donde su asistente – ¡Shizune despierta! ¡Se escaparon! – dijo mientras zarandeaba a la castaña._

– _¡PELIGRO! –__ gritó alterada Shizune al despertar __– ¿Eh, qué?_

–_Que peligro ni que nada, Shizune estos desgraciados se escaparon, nos aventaron un gas para hacernos dormir – se levantó del suelo, ayudando a su compañera también a incorporarse._

– _¿Quiénes? – preguntó algo confundida, Tsunade la miro con cara de: por favor reacciona – ¡Ah! Si, si ya recuerdo era el menor Uchiha con su compañero tiburón._

– _Exacto – en ese momento a Tsunade se le prendió el foco – ¡Ya sé donde podrían estar! ¡Shizune al bati-movil!_

– _¿Al qué? – se confundió la castaña._

– _¡Mentira, corre debemos ir con unos compañeros nuestros! – La idea que se le ocurrió no podría ser más perfecta._

_._

_**.: Con Gay y Lee :.**_

– _¡Vamos Lee, más rápido, tenemos que ser los más fuertes de toda Konoha! – decía el sensei haciendo como 5 sentadillas por segundo, a lado de él Lee que le seguía perfectamente el paso._

– _¡Si! ¡Gay-sensei!_

– _¡Gay! – le habló la Hokage – vengo a ponerte una misión._

– _¡Claro! – dijo con entusiasmo Gay y volteo a ver a su joven pupilo – ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Lee! ¡Demostremos de lo que estamos hechos!_

– _¡Si, Gay-sensei! _

– _Pero no es cualquier misión, Tsunade-sama tiene algunas condiciones para que sea perfecta ¿están de acuerdo? – ellos las miraron confundidos, de todos modos la rubia les contó detalle a detalle de cómo quería que saliera su idea._

_**.: Fin del flashback :.**_

_**.**_

– ¡Fue un plan tuyo abuela Tsunade! – exclamó Naruto a lo que a la rubia no le gusto eso de "abuela" y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–Si, fue idea mía – dijo como si nada la quinta hokage.

– Pero si Gay y Lee eran los "anbus" que están aquí, ¿quién es el que se llevo a Sakura? – preguntó Ino – Esperen, ¿Dónde está Shika? Hace un minuto estaba aquí – hablaba mientras miraba hacia todos lados

– Eso, el primero que lo descubrirá es Sasuke – sonrió con malicia la única mujer sannin.

.

**.: Con Sasuke :. **

.

Iban de rama en rama saltando, Sasuke era rápido pero el anbu que iba enfrente a él también lo era. Miraba a Sakura, ella iba mirándolo también con un leve sonrojo, a él le encantaba verla asi, no se había dado cuenta de lo hemosa que se ve con las mejillas sonrosadas. Fue un estúpido al dejar la aldea. ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida si se hubiera quedado? Seguramente más tranquila, si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de esa pelirrosa cuando se la brindo antes de irse absolutamente nada de esto estaría pasando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre de enfrente llego a una tipo cueva, el anbu se metió rápido. Sasuke no pudo seguirlo al mismo tiempo, ya que estaba realmente metido en su mente. El azabeche se metió 5 segundos después.

Adentro de esa cueva esta oscuro apuradamente se podía mirar al otro hombre con Sakura del otro lado de la cueva.

– ¡Sueltala! ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? ¡Última oportunidad! – sentenció el Uchiha. Esta situación ya lo estaba cansando, no pudo atacar al anbu antes porque podía afectar a Sakura.

– No me hagas reir – esa voz le resultaba algo familiar, pero no podía ubicar con exactitud de quien era. Al acabar con él le quitaría esa espantosa mascara y sabría quien era.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella? – interrogó Sasuke muy enojado, lo único que quería hacer con ese tipo era agarrarlo a golpes y patadas.

–Mmmm… – hizo como que pensó el anbu – Digamos que… – volteó a ver a Sakura y le agarro el rostro – Quiero pasar un rato agradable – sonrió por debajo de la máscara – ¿Y tú qué, eh? Que tanto te importa esta muchachita.

– ¡Mucho! – A Sasuke esa palabra se le salió sin pensar. En ese instante volteo a ver esos ojos color jade que también lo miraban, con un brillo, un brillo especial. Por alguna razón, ella no intentaba escapar. Muy raro.

– ¿Mucho, eh? ¿Y desde cuándo?

– ¡A ti que te importa! – el azabeche iba a empezar a correr para darle su merecido a ese anbu de pacotilla, pero no se pudo mover – ¡Que rayos! – intentó moverse pero nada, activo su Sharingan pero tampoco pudo moverse de ahí.

– ¿Qué paso, Sasuke? – dijo burlonamente el anbu de la máscara de búho – ¿No puedes moverte? – y mientras hablaba se iba acercando a la pelirrosa, se agacho y le agarro una pierna, e iba subiendo desde la rodilla hasta el principio de su falda de kunoichi. Ella solo hacia muecas y trataba de moverse pero estaba amarrada y amordazada.

– ¡DEJALA MALTIDO! – Sasuke ya empezaba a desesperar – ¡NO LA TOQUES, ELLA ES SOLAMENTE MIA! – gritó enfadado el menor de los Uchiha. Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y de la mismísima persona que antes le decía molestia. Eso hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, sintió como su estomago se revolvió y no de desagrado sino de emoción.

– ¿Tuya? – rió aun más fuerte – Ella no tiene tu nombre – siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que la seguía tocando o eso le hacía creer al Uchiha.

– No lo tendrá escrito, pero lo sé que todavía su corazón me pertenece, sigue enamorada de mí, lo sé, como… – el azabeche trago fuerte, él no era de los que gritaban sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, pero el estar ahí sin poder moverse sin ninguna explicación era más que desesperante. Tenía que decirlo ahora o nunca.

– ¿Cómo tu qué? – preguntó curioso al pelinegro.

– ¡Como yo también estoy enamorado de ella! – soltó sin más ni menos – Sakura – ahora la volteo a ver a ella – Después de irme de la aldea pensé en ti todo el tiempo, mientras me hacía más fuerte pensaba en como volver y decirte todo lo que digo ahora, en verdad me gustas, cuando me enteré de que tenias novio, vine a rectificar si era verdad, por eso volví – hizo una pausa – volví por ti, molestia.

A Sakura por su parte se le salían las lágrimas de alegría, de emoción por todo lo que había escuchado de su amor desde niña. Era un sentimiento inexplicable el que sentía ahora. Pero faltaba algo que necesitaba saber.

– O sea que ¿estabas celoso? – el de la máscara seguía sonriendo. Sasuke no contesto, era demasiado para su orgullo – ¿Quedaste mudo? – Vamos, no era posible que después de que había revelado todo eso ahora le resultara difícil responder esa pregunta – Responde o verás cómo va a ser mía esta dulce y sensual kunoichi, ¿recuerdas? No te puedes mover.

Sasuke se paralizó _–más de lo que ya estaba _– apretó su puños y también la mandibula. Pensar en que ese desgraciado le podía hacer algo indebido a su pelirrosa, hacia que le rechinarán los dientes.

– Si.

– ¿Si qué?

– Si estaba…

– ¿Si estabas qué?

– Si estaba… – hizo una pausa – Celoso – Por kami, le resulto tan difícil decir aquella oración, pero era por el bien de que a su chica de ojos jade no le hicieran ningún daño. Y si le hacían algo el no iba a poder moverse, por alguna maldita razón, no podía moverse del lugar en donde estaba.

– Muy bien, era todo lo que quería escuchar – habló el "anbu" mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

– ¡No te acerques a ella! – exclamó el ojinegro al ver que el individuo se acercaba a la ojijade.

– Tranquilo – dijo pasivamente el hombre al mismo tiempo que le quitaba los amarres a la Haruno – Listo, Sakura –

– Grasias sensei – se incorporo del suelo en donde estaba sentada y acaricio su muñecas que estaban un poco adoloridas.

¿Sensei? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No entendía nada, ¿Por qué Sakura le decía sensei a ese anbu? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué la soltó después de decir todo lo que él sentía? Esto se estaba poniendo muy raro y él ¡todavía no podía moverse!

– Ah si, Shikamaru…

– ¿Shikamaru? – preguntó el azabeche, ¿por qué le hablaba a él?

– Ya puedes dejar en paz a Sasuke – dijo el hombre de la máscara. ¿Dejarlo en paz? ¿A qué se refería?

–Claro – Despues que dijo eso el ojinegro se sintió más ligero. Ahora todo tenía sentido había puesto el justu de Shikamaru de control de sombras en el Uchiha. Por eso no se podía mover. El azabeche miro al de la máscara. Se la fue quitando hasta que descubrió su identidad.

– ¿Kakashi? – preguntó incrédulo. ¿Kakashi era el anbu? – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Queriamos darte una lección y saber a que habías venido a la aldea – habló por detrás de él Tsunade.

– Una lección bien dada, teme – también había llegado Naruto y todos los que se quedaron atrás en el bosque.

– Oimos todo – habló la Yamanaka emocionada – No sabíamos lo romántico que podías llegar a ser, Sasuke-kun – dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban, estaba feliz porque al fin el azabeche había elegido a su amiga. El Uchiha por su lado se sonrojo, no puede ser que habían escuchado _**todo**_ lo que había dicho, bueno más bien gritado.

– Yo les dije Sasuke que no escucharan pero son unos chismosos de lo peor – se excusó Suigetsu pero de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Ay!

– No seas hablador, tú fuiste el que nos dio la idea para venir a escuchar todo – lo desmintió Naruto el cual tenía agarrado de la mano a la timida Hinata.

– ¡Kyaa! ¿Ya son novios? – se emociono Sakura señalando las dos manos entre lazadas de la nueva pareja.

– Si, me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin su compañía'ttebayo – habló sonrojado el rubio agarrando aun más fuerte la delicada mano de ella.

– Pero ella no es la única que tendrá pareja eh, Sakura~ – Ino codeó el brazo de su amiga, sonriendo pícaramente.

– Hmp – se oyó decir a Sasuke, quien se acercaba a la pelirrosa agarrándola de la cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, ya que todos habían oído sus sentimientos que más daba que supieran que ellos estaban juntos.

– ¡Mejor vámonos! Y le platican a Sasuke como es que le hicieron toda esta trampa para que revelara sus intenciones al llegar aquí – interrumpió Kiba.

.

**.: De vuelta a Konoha :.**

.

– O sea que todo lo planeaste tu – menciono Sasuke viendo a Tsunade – Y ¿tú la ayudaste? – señaló a Kakashi.

– Así es, queríamos ver cuáles eran tus propósitos por el cual habías regresado y ya vimos por que fue – sonrió picara la hokage mirando a los dos tortolitos que desde que venían tenían sus manos entre lazadas sin decir ninguna palabra. Sonrojados.

– ¿Cómo es que pudiste sobre actuar tocando a Sakura? – preguntó el azabeche recordando cómo había visto que la había "tocado" en ese momento lo fulmino con la mirada.

– No la toque, jamás lo haría solo pasaba mi mano por arriba o sea, cerca de su piel pero SIN tocarla – sonreía Kakashi. Eso calmo más al pelinegro.

– Muy bien, porque te mataria – habló entre broma y enserio. Lo que puso los cabellos de punta al peligris.

– Bueno vámonos – sugirió Ino – Dejémoslos solos para que puedan platicar bien.

– Pero quiero escuchar… – habló Suigetsu con una cara de chismoso.

– ¡Que escuchar ni que nada! ¡Vamonos! – lo regañaron Naruto y Kiba quienes lo agarraron de la oreja como si fuese un niño pequeño a lo que Hinata rió por lo bajo, ellos iban a ser grandes amigos.

– Hasta luego Sakura – se despidió Ino acercándose a la pelirrosa – Nos tienes que contar todo – le susurró al oído sin que nadie oyera, la ojijade se sonrojo. Entonces vio como Ino y Shikamaru se iban alejando.

– Fea…

– ¿A quién le dices fea? – se impuso Sasuke.

– Sasuke, tranquilo – dijo la Haruno – Él y yo asi nos llevamos – miro a Sai – O ¿no es cierto? Palido.

Sai rió –Claro, bueno nos vemos después tengo que ir a hacer unos dibujos, adiós – se despidió mientras se alejaba.

–Hmp.

–No seas celoso – molestó Sakura, le encantaba saber que Sasuke se ponía celoso de alguien que se acercara a ella.

–Hmp.

Sakura rio fuerte – Me encantas – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

– Hey, hey nada de eso en público –carraspeo Tenten a lado de Neji – Mentira, hagan lo que quieran – saco la lengua en forma de broma – Bueno, los dejamos solos – bromeó antes de irse de la mano con su novio Hyuga.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron. Y se percataron de que todavía no estaban solos.

– Sasuke, no voy a olvidar que eres un ninja rango S, y que traicionaste la aldea… – sentenció la hokage.

– Tsunade-sama

– Dejame terminar Sakura – la miro y después volvió a mirar al azabeche – Pero como eres un pretendiente de mi pupila, te reduciré tu crimen, 200 horas de servicio a la comunidad. ¿Qué te parece?

– Esta bien.

– ¡Que dijiste! ¡Que no! Pero si… – pero oyó bien lo que había dicho, carraspeo un poco por su sordera – Muy bien, mañana a primera hora ve a mi oficina y te diré donde tienes que empezar con tu servicio.

– Bien – musito sin más el Uchiha. A él no le importaba eso, si era para estar con Sakura él lo haria con gusto.

– Bueno, vamos Kakashi, Gay, Shizune tengo unas apuestas que hacerles – Los otros no contestaron, solo la siguieron.

– Preciosa Sakura, cuando me entere que Sasuke había vuelto por ti, sufri tanto –confesó Lee – pero al ver tu cara de felicidad, también me alegre, asi que me alegro por ustedes, y que la llama de la juventud no se acabe nunca – exclamó el cejotas – Y para que no te olvides de mi, toma esto – hizo bastantes besitos y se los mando a Sakura con un soplo. Despues de eso se marcho.

– ¡Kyaaa! – ella gritó aterrada.

Y antes de que llegaran cerca de la pelirrosa, Sasuke con una cara de pocos amigos los reventó todos con su dedo. Luego de que se fue Lee, quedaron solos.

– ¿Y bien? –sonrió Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke. Él solo la miraba y sin más preámbulos no se aguantó y junto sus labios contra los de ella, al principio la ojijade abrieron los ojos sorprendida para después cerrarlos y contestarle el beso, era el primero entre los dos y valla que les encantaba. Sus bocas se movían suave y tiernamente, Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para profundizar más el beso y el Uchiha agarró la cintura de ella pegándola más a su cuerpo, dando a entender que ella era suya. Se separaron lentamente. Juntaron sus frentes.

– Sakura…

– ¿Si, Sasuke?

– Eres una molestia… – hizo una pausa – Pero ¿Sabes qué?

– ¿Qué? –

– Eres **mi **molestia – y la volvió a besar con toda esa pasión que escondía por dentro después de todos esos años separados – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó sobre la boca de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

– Claro que si – respondió sin separarse de él ningún segundo.

Y asi fue como la Haruno, alegre y explosiva se hizo novia y esposa, cabe mencionar del frio y orgulloso Uchiha, pero era porque solo ella podía sacarle su lado romántico y lindo que tenía en lo más profundo su adorado pelinegro. Naruto y Hinata también se casaron pero sin escaparse del colapso que le causaron a Hiashi al escuchar la noticia de que iban a comprometerse y que iban a tener un bebé. Neji y Tenten se mudaron juntos y a los pocos meses también se casaron, la castaña se embarazo y tuvo un par de hermosos gemelos. Shikamaru e Ino todavía no se casan, dicen que están muy jóvenes para eso.

Por otro lado Sakura y Sasuke a sus 6 mese de recién casados tuvieron una hermosa niña, cabello color negro como el papá y ojos color jade como la mamá, al fin era tiempo de que el Clan Uchiha volviera a renacer.

– ¡Eh! ¡Teme! Mi hijo y tu hija serán novios cuando crezcan'ttebayo – rió fuertemente Naruto mientras tocaba la enorme panza a su esposa.

– ¡Callate dobe! Mi hija jamás tendrá novio, ni mucho menos tu hijo, que va a ser igual que tu de problemático.

– ¡QUE DIJISTE TEME!

–¡LO QUE OISTE DOBE!

–¡Teme!

– ¡Dobe!

Hinata y Sakura reian bajo, la ojiperla sentada en una banca con su panza de 8 meses y Sakura a lado de ella con su hija en brazos. Amaban a sus esposos y su rara forma de quererse entre amigos.

– Se olvidan de mi – gritaba Suigetsu con su niña de la mano de 1 año que había tenido con Karin, cabello rojo y ojos violeta.

– ¡Wow! Mi hijo tendrá dos novias – bromeo el rubio. Molestando a sus amigos.

– ¡Callate, Naruto! – Gritaron al unisono Sasuke y Suigetsu, eran celosos con sus mujeres, y mucho más con sus pequeñas hijas.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Lo siento si esta enredado pero no sabía cómo terminar esta historia :/ espero me entiendan ya que es la primera que hago :3 si les gusto: un review, si no les gusto: un review :D háganmelo saber ñ.ñ Gracias a todas las que estuvieron leyendo esta historia de principio a fin. Muchas gracias también a las que dejan review! Las quierooo.

Sayooo, nos leemos en la próxima historia! Un beso.


End file.
